It's about time
by datawolf39
Summary: Jane and Lisbon in the car after Jane gets out of holding, this is a little oneshot caused by the fact that even though it took 6 seasons Jisbon is finally cannon.


**Takes place right after the ending scene in Bluebird. Jane gets out of his holding cell and Lisbon is driving them away. I had to write something since they finally got together.  
**

Jane knew that he was dreaming. The fact that he was in a forest that didn't exist, outside of a movie set that he was sure had been CGI, was a dead giveaway. Even being aware of that fact did not exempt him from the shock he felt when he saw Angela and Charlotte approach him from behind a very large tree.

He almost felt betrayed and he felt a lot a bit guilty. The feeling of betrayal came from the fact that he was moving on yet his mind showed him something that wasn't possible anymore. The guilt stemmed from the fact that he had admitted that he was in love with Teresa and he was happy with that. He was ecstatic that she had said that she felt the same. After all he was a broken man andsometimes he wondered if he was worth loving.

He walked over to the them, the family that he once had, and he started to apologize but the words caught in his throat leaving him unable to speak them.

"It's about time," Angela said as she gazed upon him with love evident in her expression. "You have loved her for a long time and it was a good thing that you finally admitted to it, after all she wasn't going to wait forever. even for you darling."

"I miss you both so much." he whispered.

"We miss you too Daddy." His little girl said as she hugged him.

Even as he held her he wondered if his mind was trying to justify to him that it was okay to actually start to live rather than merely existing day to day like he had been doing for so long.

"Does it matter?" His wife asked him as though she had read his mind. "If we are here know that we forgive you and that we are so happy that you have found someone to love. We had feared that you would wallow in the grief for the rest of your life. Instead you found love again and she led you from that darkness. If we are not truly here, you know somewhere in you that this is true and what we would want for you is for you to be happy."

Jane took a breath and smiled at them Angela was right just as she always was.

"Jane?"

"Jane!?"

"PATRICK!"

Jane woke with a jolt startled to find that he was crying and furthermore that he was unable to stop the tears. The dream had been so vivid.

"Are you okay?" Lisbon asked looking at him with worried eyes.

He tried to blink away the tears and succeed marginally. With his eyes clearer he could see that they were pulled over on the side of the road. With a false smile he said, "I'm fine Lisbon my foot hurts that's all."

"Jane," She said dragging out the syllable. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying my foot does hurt." He said looking at everything but the other person in the car.

She sighed. It didn't matter that they were in love she knew that she would never get a straight answer from him but she had kind of hoped that. that would change. She then turned him so that she could maneuver his foot into her lap and she saw that it was turning a bad color despite the cast.

"We have to get you seen by a doctor. How did you hurt yourself anyway?"

"Well I blame you." He said in an accusatory tone continuing before she could protest. "After solving the case I went after you. Apparently they need ID to verify if you are a fed and I had to hop a fence to get to your plane. Turns out that it isn't as easy as they make it seem in the movies."

Once his foot was back on the floor Lisbon prepared to drive off. Before she could Jane's hand grabbed hers. "I dreamt about my family. I haven't had a dream with them alive in so long. They said they forgive me and they want me to be happy. I love you Teresa, I think I have for a long time. I'm sorry I'm such a pain. I think you could do much better than me. After all the lies that I made you believe..."

"Jane... Patrick I am a grown woman and I can decide what I want for myself. I want you and despite the headaches that follow in your wake I need you. I … love you and there is no changing that. I realized that there was no way I could fight it. After seeing you on that plane... so emotional and torn up over me leaving I couldn't deny it anymore because it was unfair to everyone."

"Do you?" he asked.

Teresa knew at once what he was asking and she smiled at him. The fact that he had that kind of uncertainty somehow made him so much sweeter. It showed her that this wasn't a game to him and that he took this seriously. "Of course I do. Now lets get you to a doctor so that they can check you out and afterward I'll teach you how to properly jump a fence alright?"

"My dear I thought you were the possessive type but you're so willing to let others check me out perhaps I was wrong."

She glared at him as he grinned back at her. That was awful of him twisting her words like that. Sure she deserved something for insinuating that she could jump a fence without getting hurt like he had but that was taking it a bit far.

"I should punch you for that," She growled.

"Starting the domestic abuse already I'm surprised at you Lisbon." He said with the fakest scared voice that she had ever heard.

Lisbon growled again at him and Jane laughed at her.

"You're so lucky that I love you." She said.

He grinned again. "I know I am."

She huffed out a sigh but couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. With a shake of her head from the antics of her boyfriend she started the car heading to the nearest hospital.


End file.
